Chapter 20
” |romaji = “Kyōtō” |caption = |volume = 3 |arc = Jailbreak Arc |pages = 19 |release = December 26, 2016 |wsj = 2017 (#4-5) |prev = Chapter 19 |next = Chapter 21 |debut = }} "|"Kyōtō"}} is the twentieth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Sister Krone attempts to strike a deal with five children. Plot The chapter starts with revising last chapter's last bits. Krone finds out about the children. In the forest, Krone asks the children to form a secret alliance with her, to which Emma, Norman, Gilda, and Don are shocked. Emma thinks about why Krone would ever suggest that, since she believes that Krone's duty was to find out about the children and ship them out immediately. Norman, on the other hand, completely understands the situation and calms everyone down. Krone is impressed with his smartness. Krone states that she wants to join them to achieve each of their goals. That is, the children's goal is to escape, and her goal is to become the next Mama of Grace Field House. Krone states that she's telling the truth. She asks the children whether they know how the rules of this system are organized. The children respond with confused faces. Krone explains the costs of becoming a Mama. Emma and Gilda are especially shocked. Krone explains how their bodies were modified, to which Norman comes to the conclusion that they really cannot kill the adults. Krone fakes her wish towards the children and states that she wants to live a happy, even if fake, life with little children. If Emma's group is successful in escaping to the outside world, then Isabella has to take responsibility and Krone's dream will come true: becoming a Mama. Gilda asks if she won't ship them out, which Krone says she won't. She then again suggests to form an alliance with the children. Norman smiles because he knows Krone is lying. He knows the reason she wouldn't ship them out, because she can't. She has no proof of the children's betrayal, and the demons trust Isabella a whole lot more. Krone agrees, subconsciously, to Norman's thinking. Norman already knows that once the children will gain her trust, she'll eliminate them without hesitation. Using each other to the maximum effect, nobody disliked the idea so they finally agreed to form an alliance with Krone. Norman is still stubborn to use Krone rather than being used. He lends out his hand to seal the deal, however Emma stops them, furiously asking to bring the proof that she won't betray them. Krone simply smiles and answer that the proof is Ray. She explains how Ray is a wall to both of the sides. Emma is unsatisfied, but she nonetheless agrees. Krone thanks Don and Gilda because of the ruckus they caused the other day which helped her identify her targets. Krone leaves the scene. While Don and Gilda are discouraged, Norman cheers them up. Emma thinks about Krone's words earlier. "Make the best out of what I have"...? Emma becomes furious because she knows Krone was one of them in her childhood, yet she still wants to survive and have children be killed instead. Emma realizes that Krone is cruel and only tries to benefit for her own cause. Norman agrees with Emma. She'll definitely betray them in the blink of an eye. Both sides know exactly what's going on. Later, Emma and Norman arrive at Krone's room to get some evidence from her. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * Girls who successfully clear a certain set of requirements and end up living here until the age of 12 are given 2 options to choose from: one is to be killed, and the other is to work towards becoming the Mama. * The requirements are: satisfactory grades, and a recommendation from their very own Mamas. * Girls who choose to become a Mama will have their bodies modified so that it will become physically impossible for them to leave their designated areas. It seems a microchip is embedded on their hearts. Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters